Pequeño Juan
by Leilael
Summary: John enfrenta a una bruja con resultados inesperados. Ahora tiene una maldición que lo hace actuar como niño por el día. La bruja le dijo que encontraría un padre y lo perdería. Mucha humillación y momentos lindos xD jajajajaja soy una bruja malvada jajajaja (De aging)


**Supernatural no es mío. Se me ocurrió esto de pura locura hace unos meses, hoy me decidí subirlo. Espero sea de tu agrado.**

**El título es en parte porque me acordé de Robin Hood xD ajajajaja**

**Gracias por leer y dobles a quien deja comentarios ojojojo.**

**Pequeño Juan**

Dean Winchester estaba en una cacería por su cuenta, un fantasma en una vieja propiedad, algo sencillo que se complicó cuando el cadáver estaba bajo una losa de cemento. Tiene más golpes de los que debería, entra arrastrando sus pies a la habitación de motel, no tiene que mirar, sólo sigue y se deja caer a la cama, no pasa ni un minuto cuando su celular suena. Piensa en dejarlo sonar hasta que se canse, pero la insistencia diez llamadas pérdidas después, lo obligan a tomarlo y responder. La voz de su padre le hace sentarse y despabilarse un poco. La llamada es corta, sólo la orden de ir a un motel en un pueblo de Kansas, llegar al anochecer.

Dean rueda los ojos, se vuelve a dejar caer en la cama, puede dormir e ir después, sin embargo algo no le permite relajarse. Se levanta de malhumor, recoge sus cosas y decide ponerse en camino. No va a desobedecer a su padre, pero ese presentimiento no puede alejarlo, la idea de que debe llegar antes.

Conduce sin detenerse, a toda velocidad, al amanecer ve el lugar, las letras de neón parpadeantes. Entra a la recepción, un anciano calvo atiende, no sabe si se ha levantando muy temprano o no ha dormido el recepcionista. Hace algunas preguntas de rutina, el hombre responde al apuntar los datos que pide. Dean sabe que en esa habitación se registró su papá, tiene una contigua, ha dejado a su bebé lejos de la vista, aunque es posible que su padre ya sepa que se encuentra ahí.

Entra a la habitación, mira el reloj sobre la mesita de noche son las siete de la mañana. Cierra las cortinas, pone las líneas de sal, se recuesta, necesita dormir. Al estar por conciliar el sueño escucha un sollozo, es tenue pero constante. Se levanta murmurando maldiciones, sigue el sonido, proviene de la habitación de enseguida, donde se supone está su papá, maldice de nuevo porque las paredes son tan delgadas, piensa en ignorarlo, pero no puede. Sale, se acerca a la puerta de al lado, abre con premura, entra al asegurarse que nadie está viendo.

La habitación está a oscuras, camina siguiendo el sonido, llega a un rincón entre la mesita de noche y la pared, ahí está un niño, el cuál no para de llorar. Se acerca con cuidado, se encuclilla, ve su cabello castaño oscuro, le habla con cuidado y suavidad, considera que puede ser algún testigo o víctima, a la cual su padre dejó ahí; sin embargo tiene a la mano su cuchillo:

— Amigo, sé que esto es de miedo, pero no te haré daño. Quiero ayudarte. — Dean sonríe para el niño quien lo mira con sus ojos enormes y cafés oscuros. Puede adivinar que no tiene más de cinco años, al ver su rostro siente que hay algo familiar, le recuerda a Sam. — ¿Sabes dónde estás? — El niño niega. — ¿Sabes dónde está tu mamá y papá? — El niño comienza a llorar al gritar:

— ¡Quelo a mamá y papá! — Dean le ofrece la botellita con agua bendita al decir:

— Te ayudaré a encontrarlos. — El niño toma con sus diminutas manos el recipiente, mira a Dean al preguntar:

— ¿Me ayudas? — Dean asiente. El niño toma el agua de la botella, la regresa a Dean con desconfianza. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Dean, ¿y tú?

— John. — Dean traga fuerte, sonríe al decir en voz alta:

— Mi papá se llama así. — El niño sonríe al decir:

— ¿Sí? —

El niño se levanta, deja ver que lleva una playera enorme la cual le queda como vestido. Dean dice:

— Debo buscarte algo de ropa. —

Dean mira alrededor, ve una bolsa cerca de la cama, al mirar dentro encuentra un cambio de ropa como para el pequeño. Le da la ropa al niño al preguntarle:

— ¿Puedes vestirte solo? — El niño asiente al comenzar a vestirse, no sin antes decir:

— No mires. —

Dean sonríe al levantarse y ponerse de espalda al ver hacia la puerta. Unos minutos después al niño dice:

— Ya. —

Dean voltea, ve que se ha puesto la playera y los zapatos al revés. Sonríe al recordar a Sammy, como su hermanito quería hacer las cosas por si mismo desde pequeño. El niño corresponde la sonrisa. Le quita la playerita al ponerla bien, luego lo sienta sobre la cama, le quita los tenis, pone los calcetines que fueron descartados, cubre esos pies miniatura, pone los zapatitos al decir:

— Eres muy inteligente pequeño. — Siempre le decía eso a su hermanito, cuando era un bebé, porque alguien debía ser inteligente. Su padre le decía que no necesitaba ser inteligente sino seguir órdenes, ser fuerte y proteger a Sammy.

El niño sonríe al comenzar a aplaudir. Dean siente su corazón encogerse, extraña a Sammy, su hermano, hace más de un año que se fue y ni siquiera le responde el teléfono. Dean empuja lejos esos sentimientos y pensamientos al sugerir con una sonrisa:

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a desayunar? — El niño dice con alegría:

— Mi hamble. —

Los dos salen de la habitación, van a una cafetería cercana. Dean ve cómo el niño mira todo con asombro. Se sientan en una mesa, una mesera regordeta y amable llega, Dean pide para ambos hotcakes. Los ojos del pequeño se iluminan ante las tortitas calientes, comienza a comer con gusto. Dean disfruta viendo al pequeño, le parece refrescante, le recuerda tanto a Sammy cuando era pequeño.

El pequeño mira inquisidoramente a Dean, quien le regala una sonrisa al comenzar a comer. Después del desayuno, lleva al niño de nuevo a la habitación, se pregunta si debe entrar a la suya o la de su padre, no estaría desobedeciendo si no entra.

El niño entra a su habitación, mira a Dean. El joven cazador le pregunta con suavidad:

— ¿Por qué estabas solo en aquella habitación? — Los ojos del niño se llenan de lágrimas, él sorbe sus mocos antes de decir:

— Me… despelté y estaba solo. — Comienza a llorar. Dean lo abraza, susurra palabras suaves y da palmaditas en la espalda al pequeño, quien solloza, pasa un rato antes de que recupere la calma el infante.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —

El niño comienza a contarle a Dean que se fue a dormir en su casa, su mamá le dio un beso, le contó un cuento, divaga un poco en lo del cuento, pero al despertar estaba solo en esa horrible habitación. El pequeño pide ir al parque, sin dejar a Dean prometer que lo regresará a casa o todo estará bien. Salen de la habitación, Dean no suelta la mano del chico hasta que está dentro y seguro en El Impala.

Dean lo mira un momento, es un niño lindo, con ese seseo y esa sonrisa. El niño le regala una mirada curiosa a Dean, quien le sonríe al encender el auto y dirigirse a un pequeño parque.

El niño camina lleno de emoción, sube a la resbaladilla, Dean lo espera al final con los brazos abiertos. Después de un rato van a los columpios, donde le pide a Dean hacerlo llegar más alto. Comen helado, juegan a las escondidas, claro que Dean siempre lo encuentra porque jamás deja de verlo. Juegan en la caja de arena, tras lo cual John y Dean tienen arena en el cabello, pues el niño consideró divertido lanzarla al cielo y ver como caía. Lo lleva a comer a una cafetería cercana. Ambos ríen, John juega con sus papas fritas, es tan entrañable.

El pequeño se queda dormido en el auto, Dean no puede reprimir su sonrisa al verlo, le recuerda tanto a Sammy. Lo baja con cuidado del auto, lo lleva a su cuarto, lo coloca en la cama, lo mira dormir un momento. El sueño viene a él, se queda hincado junto a la cama.

John abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es a su hijo dormido recargado en el colchón. Mira alrededor, está en la habitación del motel, pero no es la suya, con horror ve la hora en el reloj de pared frente a la cama, está por meterse el sol, busca las llaves entre su ropa, pero no están. No puede creer que se perdiera todo el día, tiene vagos recuerdos de lo que estuvo soñando. Tiene que salir pronto de ahí. Comienza a moverse fuera del lecho, pero la mano de su hijo lo vuelve a poner contra el colchón al decirle:

— Tranquilo amiguito. —

John siente las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos, cuando escucha la voz suave de su hijo, maldice por dentro por no poder controlar sus estúpidas emociones. Dean abre los ojos al escuchar el sollozo, se obliga a despertar, mira al niño que lo mira con horror, se acerca lento, suave al decirle:

— No te haré daño, lo juro John. — Dean lo abraza, lo acuna contra su pecho, acaricia el cabello lleno de arena del niño. — Todo está bien pequeño, volverás a ver a tu mami y papi. — El pequeño llora con mayor fuerza. Dean le acaricia la espalda formando círculos. — Todo estará bien, no dejaré que te hagan daño. —

Pasan unos momentos antes de que John pueda calmarse, mira a Dean a los ojos, esos ojos verdes iguales a los de Mary. Se siente tan mal, como el peor padre del mundo. La calidez de Dean lo hace sentir seguro, a salvo, feliz. Su hijo le dice:

— Necesitas un baño amigo, vamos. —

Dean levanta al niño, lo pone sobre el suelo, le divierte tanto la expresión conmocionada en su cara. La diversión desaparece cuando el diablillo corre al baño y se encierra ahí. Dean da un bufido exasperado, no sabe qué hizo para que esto pasara. Intenta, da unos golpecitos suaves, dice:

— No estoy enojado John… — Se siente tan raro decirle al niño John. — Lo juro, no estoy enojado. Sal por favor… — La voz del niño responde obstinadamente:

— ¡No! —

Dean respira profundo, necesita calmarse, no puede patear la puerta y abrirla. Decide abrirla forzando la cerradura. Advierte en tono juguetón:

— Voy a entrar. —

John escucha el sonido de las ganzúas trabajando, no tiene mucho tiempo, se esconde tras la cortina del baño. Siente su cuerpo estremecerse, es doloroso, su estómago se sume contra su columna, se muerde los labios para no gritar.

Dean abre la puerta, entra al exclamar:

— Jajá, jajá, ya estoy aquí. — No encuentra lo que espera encontrar. Su padre está ahí, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Su sonrisa cae, dice con nerviosismo. — Señor… yo… tú… ¿Qué pasa? —

John siente su corazón bajar a sus pies, no sabe por qué, pero le molesta ver esa mirada herida y decepcionada en los ojos de Dean. Dean agacha la cabeza, sale al decir:

— Lo siento señor. —

Dean se sienta aturdido en el borde de la cama, mira la habitación, la incredulidad lo llena. Se levanta al sentir las paredes cernirse sobre él, le grita a su padre:

— ¡Voy por la cena! —

Dean camina fuera de la habitación, recuerda el día que pasó con el niño John, sigue sin creerlo.

John maldice, da un puñetazo a la pared, le molesta que Dean le desobedeciera. Está furioso porque se comportó como un niño, era un niño que estaba llorando solo en una horrible habitación de motel. Está molesto, porque pudo entrar alguien de la oficina de servicios infantiles, ¿qué hubiera pasado entonces?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera vuelto a la normalidad en una oficina?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Dean no hubiera llegado antes?

Pone su frente contra la fría pared. Le molesta tanto todo, lo que más le molesta es que recuerda la emoción burbujeante del niño, el cual se sentía tan seguro y feliz con Dean. Le molesta saber que es un pésimo padre, en este momento se siente como el peor padre del mundo. Recuerda lo que la bruja le dijo, el cómo ella se reía mientras agonizaba.

Una cacería fácil, pero nada es realmente fácil. La bruja estaba tomando niños, él no podía dejarlo pasar. Llegó a ese pueblo, no fue difícil encontrarla, ella dejó huellas por todos lados descuidadamente. John la encontró en una casa vieja, los niños en jaulas, mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente que ninguno era perfecto para el hechizo.

Él le disparó, pero un gato negro saltó entre la bruja y la bala, al dejarlo al descubierto. John decidió enfrentarse a ella cara a cara, pues el elemento sorpresa fue perdido. Ella le dio pelea, mientras recitaba muchos hechizos diferentes. Finalmente ella le dijo:

"Eres un niño muy malo John. Eres un mal padre." John lo supo cuando vio el brillo en aquellos ojos, ella planeaba escapar. "Serías perfecto para mi hechizo, pero eres tan viejo y no pareces recordar lo que es tener un padre." Ella lanzó otro hechizo, John disparó su arma, ambos dieron en el blanco.

La bruja dio un paso atrás sorprendida, por la bala y porque John no parecía afectado por el hechizo, pensó que no sirvió, no había lanzado ese hechizo, no estaba perfeccionado, pero no se iría sin darle algo en que pensar al cazador, tal vez su hechizo no sirvió pero lo atormentaría. Ella volvió a carcajear, al sentir que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, pero eso no le impidió fanfarronear:

"Encontrarás a un buen padre y lo perderás, esa es mi venganza."

Ella murió, él arrastró el cuerpo lejos de la mirada de los niños, lo saló y quemó. Él regresó, los liberó, ellos lloraban, lo volvían loco, se aferraban a él como si de eso dependiera sus vidas, deseó que Dean estuviera ahí.

Él los llevó a la comisaría, pero los niños no querían bajar, así que no tuvo más remedio que llevar uno a uno a sus casas. Los padres le dieron las gracias, abrazaban a sus niños con tanto amor, tanto que lo hizo sentir mal, pues él hizo salir corriendo a Sam y no suele abrazar a Dean.

Poco antes del amanecer logró regresar a la habitación, estaba pensando en regresar la llave, pero se sentía tan cansado. Se recostó en la cama, sintió algo cálido, un sabor dulce, algo adormeciendo su piel, cientos de cosquillas lo hicieron reír. Lleno de temor se sentó en la cama al escuchar su risa, sus manos sobre sus labios, no sentía la barba. Pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, su piel tersa y suave.

El sol entraba por la ventana, tuvo miedo, se sentía paralizado. Se obligó a guardar la calma, entonces se miró, todo él era pequeño. Su ropa demasiado grande, como la cama, el cuarto. Tenía tanto miedo de hablar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, intentó calmarse sin éxito, las emociones lo golpearon como las olas del mar embravecido. Varios minutos después estaba tan cansado de tanto llorar que se quedó dormido.

Al despertar su estómago gruñía, se acercó al borde de la cama, tuvo vértigo un momento, luego con cuidado se deslizo usando la sábana como cuerda, puso sus pies sobre el piso frío. Buscó un poco de comida, encontró un panecillo, pero nada de beber más que Whisky, se maldijo al llorar de furia.

Fue al baño, pero el lavamanos estaba tan alto, sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, respiró profundo, él podía hacer esto pues era adulto, no dejaría que la frustración lo venciera. El panecillo no era suficiente para su estómago, tenía sed. Tomó los libros que había dejado en la habitación, se hizo un banquito improvisado. Se miró con espanto en el espejo, un niño de seis años le devolvió la mirada.

John estaba por irse de espaldas, pero se obligó a agarrarse del lavamanos, no le agradó esto. Tomó un poco de agua de la llave. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, no tenía ropa, no tenía comida; se preguntó qué hará si se queda enano, cómo puede decirle a su hijo sin que le pierda el respeto.

John bajó de la pila de libros, los transportó junto a la cama, subió, tomó el control remoto, se alegró haber puesto el aviso de no molestar. Se quería probar a si mismo que seguía siendo un adulto maduro y centrado, iba a ver las noticias o pornografía, al comenzar a cambiar los canales, sus ojos capturaron una caricatura, era tan brillante y divertida que se quedó mirando.

John se quedó dormido, al despertar ya era de noche, sólo llevaba su playera, miró asustado sus manos callosas, sintió su cara barbuda, se sentía tan bien pensar que fue un sueño. Sin embargo decidió asegurar algunas cosas. Se duchó y vistió, fue a cenar, luego a la casona de la bruja.

Buscó, sacó todas las notas y libros, comenzó a leerlas. Nada, nada que le ayude, hasta que encontró una nota en el borde de una hoja, se trataba de un plan "B". El hechizo necesitaba la sangre de un niño, que hubiera perdido todo, debía ser sacrificado al medio día. La nota decía que debía convertir a un adulto en niño si no encontraba un niño real, John sintió nauseas.

John tomó todos los libros, pasó a una tienda de veinticuatro horas, compró comida, jugos, ropa y algunas golosinas, se vio renuente a tomar un juguete. Regresó al motel justo a tiempo, el sol comenzó a salir, nuevamente esa sensación dulce, abrumadora, suave y cálida. Sus manos se vieron sobrepasadas por el peso de las bolsas que cayeron. Miró alrededor, nuevamente todo enorme, sus pantalones y ropa interior alrededor de sus tobillos, su chaqueta, playera y camisa a cuadros aún sobre sus hombros, intentó ver sus dedos pero las mangas los cubrían. Hizo una mueca amarga, dio un paso y cayó de cara al piso, comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, cuando se dio cuenta se obligó al calmarse.

Buscó en las bolsas, primero se puso la ropa, había comprando dos conjuntos, luego la comida. En lugar de ir por lo sano, tomó las golosinas. Se acabó un jugo, sintió tanta energía, decidió hacer un poco de entrenamiento. Sin embargo lo que hizo fue brincar en la cama, rodar por el piso, dar maromas, explorar bajo la cama, luego el cansancio llegó y tomó una siesta. Se despertó al medio día, miró los libros, intentó leerlos, pero no pudo. Pensó que la bruja pudo poner un hechizo sobre los libros para que no se lean de día.

Vio televisión, jugó con las envolturas. Estaba disfrutando del tiempo a solas, hasta que se sintió solo, tomó su teléfono, pero no se decidió a marcar, en realidad no podía marcar. Sus dedos parecían apretar todos los botones menos los que deseaba. Tomó otra siesta, al despertar era adulto de nuevo. Miro alrededor, la ropa pequeña estaba destrozada sobre la cama, se puso algo de ropa, salió a cenar, regresó a la habitación. Tomó el celular, lo miró por unas horas, hasta que finalmente le habló a Dean.

Él no quería que su hijo lo viera así, menos siendo un niño de verdad. Sin embargo Dean es un gran padre, recuerda lo que la bruja dijo, sobre encontrar un padre y perderlo, sintió pánico, qué pasa si algo viene por su hijo.

Sale de la ducha, encuentra un cambio de ropa, regresa al baño a vestirse, al salir Dean ya está ahí con la comida. El joven tiene tantas preguntas pero espera, John no sabe qué decir o por donde iniciar.

Terminaron la cena, nuevamente silencio, entonces John dice:

— Una bruja me maldijo hijo. — Dean permanece en silencio, no hay comentarios inteligentes, parece que dejó de respirar para quedarse inmóvil. — Me convierto en niño durante el día y vuelvo a la normalidad en la noche. — Dean sigue viéndolo inmóvil, parece que el tono serio que usó no fue suficiente. — ¡Dean!

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Me escuchaste? — Dean asiente. — Voy a revertirlo. — Dean sigue inmóvil. — Tengo los libros aquí. — Dean dice algo:

— ¿Por qué no llamamos a Bobby? —

John sabe que es lo ideal, pero que Bobby lo vea así, es un ataque directo a su orgullo. Mira a Dean, le dice con seguridad:

— Yo lo haré. — Dean sigue mirándolo esperando algo. — Comenzaremos la investigación. —

Dean asiente, en silencio toma uno de los pesados volúmenes, da un suspiro cansado al comenzar a leer. Muchos minutos pasan, ninguno se atreve a hablar o mirar al otro. Finalmente Dean pregunta:

— ¿Te duele? — Cuando John no responde, decide no pedir más.

Las horas siguen pasando entre infructuosa investigación. La bruja tenía montones de planes malignos, pero no pueden dar con aquel que implica convertir en un niño a un adulto. John lanza un libro contra el reloj, el cual le indica que queda menos de media hora para que salga el sol, manda a Dean por el desayuno. Su chico sale obedientemente en silencio.

John siente a los pocos minutos el júbilo llenar su cuerpo, el sabor suave en su boca, comienza a carcajear, todo le parece divertido, viene el calor y el vértigo. Mira sus ropas, le quedan enormes, balancea sus pies que no tocan el suelo. Sus botas han caído junto a los calcetines, sus ropas enormes lo cubren.

Todo le parece divertido hasta que la puerta se abre. Se congela un momento, entonces ve a Dean entrar con dos bolsas, una de comida y la otra de algo más. Siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, muerde sus labios, se dice que no va a llorar. Sus pequeñas manos se aferran más al respaldo de la silla.

Dean se acerca con cuidado, como si se aproximara a una bestia salvaje que quiere matarlo. Observa los grandes ojos de su papá llenarse de lágrimas, le parece tan extraño pensar que su papá está al borde del llanto, su héroe casi indestructible. Dean no se siente decepcionado, conoce a las brujas, está seguro que si él hubiera recibido el hechizo sería un bebé adicto a la leche. Se encuclilla, frota con movimientos circulares la espalda del pequeño, le dice con suavidad:

— Está bien amigo, todo está bien. Vamos a resolver esto, te lo pro… — Dean no termina la frase porque John grita:

— ¡Soy un mal padre! — Dean le dice:

— No es verdad, eres el mejor padre del mundo papá. Siempre has hecho lo mejor. — John llora con mayor fuerza. Aprovecha que el niño está más concentrado en llorar que en otra cosa, lo abraza al cargarlo, lo mece, sigue frotando su espalda. — Esto no es tu culpa, las brujas son perras. —

Dean sonríe mientras John comienza a calmarse. El niño solloza, dice entrecortadamente:

— No… quiero… llorar… — Dean le dice:

— No es tu culpa papá, eres un niño. Tu cerebro es como el de un niño. No tienes control de tus emociones. — John sigue intentando contenerse. — Vamos a resolverlo…

— Soy… adulto… — Dean sonríe al decirle:

— Sí, pero soy más grande que tú en este momento. — John le dice con enojo:

— ¡Soy tu papá! — Dean le dice al besarle la cabeza:

— Siempre lo serás papá, siempre serás mi padre. —

John siente un sentimiento cálido en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Instintivamente se acurruca contra el pecho de Dean. Dean está ahí, le brinda consuelo, es cálido y real, lo hace sentir bien y protegido; se pregunta si Sam sentía eso cuando era un bebé y Dean lo cuidaba. Pensar en Sam le duele tanto, que decide no pensar en ello en este momento, no quiere volver a llorar como un bebé.

Su cuerpo se relaja, se siente tan bien que sin darse cuenta se duerme en los brazos de su hijo. Dean sabe que el desayuno puede esperar, recuesta a John en la cama, lo cubre con la frazada, lo observa dormir un momento. Sonríe al recordar al bebé Sammy, ahora sabe porque son tan parecidos.

Toma los libros para seguir investigando. Lee una hora pura información infructuosa, planes demasiado pretenciosos, hechizos y más cosas de brujas. Escucha un sonido proveniente de la cama, voltea y ve al pequeño John frotando sus ojos. Dean no puede evitar pensar que es tan lindo como era Sammy, su mamá siempre le dijo que Sammy era lindo incluso cuando lloraba.

John bosteza, estira los brazos, ve a Dean, le pregunta en voz de mando:

— ¿Trajiste mi café? —

Su voz no concuerda con la suya, no es masculina y adulta. Intenta no entrar en pánico, se deja caer de espaldas, se tapa con la frazada la cabeza. Intenta no llorar sin éxito. Quiere ser adulto, quiere ser fuerte, quiere no ser una presa fácil para los monstruos, quiere su café, quiere vengar a Mary, pero no puede hacer nada porque es un enano llorón. Se siente humillado, porque no puede parar de llorar frente a su hijo. Siente el toque reconfortante de Dean, escucha su voz:

— Está bien papá, traje jugo para ambos. En la noche podemos tomar café. ¿Qué te parece señor? —

John llora con mayor fuerza, se siente tan avergonzado, no merece ser llamado señor.

— Está bien papá.

— ¡No! — Dean sonríe, su papá es tan obstinado como Sammy.

— Si quieres podemos ir a la cafetería por algo de café.

— ¡No! — Dean sonríe, le parece hilarante esto, piensa por un momento que es como volver a tener a bebé Sammy. John siente su estómago reclamar comida, lo escucha rugir, inconcientemente escapa de su boca:

— Hay un monstruo en mi panza. —

Dean quiere carcajear sin parar al escuchar aquello, pero el respeto a su padre no se lo permite, dice:

— Puedo escucharlo. —

John destapa su cabeza, observa a su hijo sacar los recipientes de comida de la bolsa, los pone sobre la mesa. Se sienta, quita la frazada al observarse, es tan pequeño, no hay músculos, no hay dureza, tampoco su piel tiene el curtido que ha cultivado por años, todo él es suave como un bebé, cosa que le disgusta. Quiere su independencia, quiere mandar, desea golpear monstruos. Salta de la cama sin pensar en la distancia que hay ahora entre él y el suelo. Ve su error cuando su cara está por estrellarse contra el piso, pero alguien lo detiene. Siente un par de manos fuertes en sus costados.

Dean lo levanta con rapidez, un grito de felicidad escapa de su garganta, intenta reprimirlo, pero cuando Dean lo lanza al aire y lo cacha no puede reprimir la emoción, las mariposas en su estómago, la felicidad que le causan todas esas emociones infantiles taladrando su mente, obligando al adulto que es a replegarse en un rincón y observar tragándose su amargura.

Dean lo sienta en la silla, en la cual hay almohadas. Nota que puede alcanzar la mesa, frente a él está un plato con tortitas con mucha miel. Toma la cuchara, pero nota que no lo hace correctamente, pelea con el utensilio, pero logra tomarlo al revés, le tira al suelo. Usa sus manos para comer.

Toma puños de pan suave y calientito, se llena la boca con desesperación, es dulce y sabroso. Cuando está menos hambriento nota que Dean lo observa. Su hijo lo está mirando embobado. Pregunta al intentar poner su pero cara:

— ¿Qué me ves? — Dean suelta:

— Tú y Sammy son casi iguales. —

John siente un puño invisible apretujar su corazón ante la mención de su hijo ausente. Siente sus ojos picar por las lágrimas, extraña a su hijo. Hace su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse, no se da cuenta cuando Dean ha llegado a su lado y lo ha comenzado a limpiar con una toallita de papel. Siente cosquillas ante el contacto, intenta no reír pero termina carcajeando.

Dean dice:

— Necesitas un baño papá, tienes jarabe hasta en el cabello. — John cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho al decir:

— Yo puedo bañarme solo. — Dean dice:

— Sería irresponsable de mi parte. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Cuándo has sido responsable? —

Se arrepiente casi de inmediato de haber dicho aquello. Dean se aleja, puede ver la tristeza e infelicidad de su hijo. Quiere decir algo para hacer las cosas mejores, Dean se lo merece, sin embargo nada sale de su boca. Su hijo se pone la máscara de nuevo, sonríe de lado, dice lo más despreocupadamente posible:

— Sí, señor. —

John siente que odia esto, odia que sus hijos le digan señor y no papá. Siempre quiso ser un mejor padre. Intenta bajarse de la silla, pero es tan alta y las almohadas se balancean dándole vértigo. Siente alivio cuando Dean lo pone sobre el piso. Se escabulle hacia el baño.

Intenta abrir la llave de la ducha, pero está muy alta, se sienta en un rincón a llorar. Se siente tan mal, es un mal padre y por eso Sammy se fue, por eso ha alejado a Dean, no le extrañaría si su hijo se va también.

Dean escucha el llanto, toca la puerta, dice:

— Señor, ¿estás bien? —

No hay respuesta. Abre la puerta, espera que le aviente su papá el jabón o algo por atreverse a entrar. Nada vuela hacia su cabeza, escucha el llanto, camina preguntándose si se encontrará con su papá o con el pequeño John. Ve al niño agazapado en un rincón, se ve tan miserable que le rompe el corazón, se acerca con cuidado, le dice:

— Estoy aquí John, ¿qué tienes amigo? —

John mira a su hijo, está ahí, preocupado, lleno de amor, el mismo que mostró cuando Sammy estaba asustado o herido. Murmura para que su hijo no lo entienda. Dean se sienta a su lado, lo abraza. Siente la calidez de Dean, la seguridad que le trasmite, se abraza a él. Siente la mano de su hijo acariciando su cabeza, lo escucha decir:

— Está bien amigo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. —

John comprende que su hijo cree que es el niño John. Decide aceptar esa pequeña ventaja, fingir ser un niño es menos humillante que ser un adulto sin control. Un temor infantil estruja su corazón: ¿Qué pasa si Dean lo deja como su papá lo dejó?, ¿qué hará si Dean se marcha lejos abandonándolo? Mira a su hijo, le pregunta:

— ¿Vas a dejarme? —

Dean sonríe con suavidad, comprende que es su padre, pues el niño John no pronuncia bien la "r". Entiende que es un temor profundo de su padre, algo que en este momento aflora por la situación. Le dice:

— No te voy a dejar. Estaré ahí para ti hasta que quieras. —

John se siente extrañamente aliviado. Se abraza con mayor fuerza a su hijo. Se pregunta si esto era lo que sentía Sammy cuando era un pequeñito, porque cuando creció parecía querer lejos a Dean. Dean le dice:

— Es hora del baño. — John dice:

— No. — Dean le sonríe al decirle:

— Juro que no miraré, abriré la llave, bajaré el jabón y el shampoo, correré la cortina y me quedaré cerca de la puerta. — John dice de malagana, sintiéndose reacio a soltar a Dean:

— Está bien. —

Dean se levanta, hace lo que prometió. Pone todo al alcance del niño. John se desviste, siente al agua caer a su cuerpo, aprovecha para mirarse con detenimiento. No le agrada lo que ve, porque se siente más pequeño que la primera vez que cambió. Decide bañarse, toma el jabón, la barra escapa de sus manos mojadas, la persigue pero sigue escapando. Decide bañarse con puro shampoo. Abre la botella, la cual es algo grande para sus manos, la voltea al vaciarla casi toda.

Dean escucha las risas del niño que intenta bañarse, sale un momento para ir por la ropa. Toma la bolsa al regresar de inmediato al baño, su teléfono suena, lo toma ve el nombre en la pantalla contesta:

— Amigo, ¿qué pasa? — Escucha la voz del otro lado, cierra el teléfono al decir. — Papá, debemos irnos. — John cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? — Dean le dice:

— Un amigo me dijo que los demonios vienen. —

John se apresura, toma la toalla que su hijo le extiende, la pone a su alredor, sale, ve la ropa que está sobre la tapa del inodoro. Se viste, al menos lo intenta, la ropa interior no fue problema, todo lo demás sí lo es. No puede ponerse la playerita, el pantalón tampoco ni los zapatos. Pone mala cara, no está dispuesto a pedir ayuda, él puede hacerlo, es un adulto capaz.

Muchos intentos después, John está frustrado. Dean entra, toma las prendas, las acomoda en su lugar antes de volver a salir sin mencionar lo ocurrido. Cuando John sale del baño Dean ya ha empacado y tiene las bolsas sobre su hombro.

Los dos Winchester salen de la habitación. Dean entrega las llaves de ambos cuartos. Salen de inmediato, el Impala espera fuera. Dean pone las bolsas en la cajuela. Abre la puerta de atrás y John ve con horror una sillita para bebé. Señala a la cosa al decir:

— ¡No me voy a sentar en eso! — Dean intenta decir algo, pero John le grita. — ¡No! ¡No! —

John comienza a tirar una rabieta. Dean observa, espera que se canse pronto, unos minutos después John tiembla al sollozar. Abraza al niño, frota su espalda, siente que el pequeño pone su barbilla sobre el hombro del joven cazador.

— Papá es necesario. No debemos llamar la atención. —

John asiente, no porque esté de acuerdo, está muy cansado. Siente como su hijo lo pone en el asiento para bebé, las correas mantiene su cuerpo pegado a la cosa. Sólo puede mover su cabeza, manos y pies. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que estén en la carretera. Intenta mirar por la ventana pero está lejos, mira al frente, cuestiona:

— ¿Quién es tu amigo? — Dean le dice:

— Ya te lo dije papá, te hablé de él hace unos meses. — John no puede recordar esa conversación. — Es un cazador, se llama Miguel. — Dean suelta una risa. — Se apellida Arcángel, ¿puedes creerlo papá? —

John no está divertido con la observación, algo en sus entrañas le dice que no le agrada. No es el momento para seguir con la conversación, tal vez por la noche, indaga:

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Dean le dice:

— Nos reuniremos con Miguel al anochecer. —

John se siente aliviado, conocer a un amigo de Dean siendo un pitufo no le agrada. Piensa un momento, ¿cuándo Dean ha tenido amigos? Decide no pensar en ello. El silencio incómodo cae sobre ellos unos minutos, mientras siente sus ganas de orinar crecer, dice al comenzar a removerse en el asiento:

— Necesito ir al baño. —

Dean saca del camino el Impala con suavidad, se estaciona frente a un motel. Saca a John de sus ataduras, lo carga al llevarlo dentro de la oficina, se registran, corre hacia la habitación, abre, deja al niño en el suelo. John corre hacia el baño.

Dean espera a que su padre salga, ambos van al Impala por sus cosas. El joven cazador carga todo, excepto una bolsa con ropa de niño la cual lleva John. Entran de nuevo a la habitación.

John sabe que su hijo está agotado, manda:

— Duerme mientras pongo las protecciones. — Dean dice:

— No, señor, pondré las protecciones. —

John está por gritar y contradecir, pero recuerda su tamaño. Mira alrededor por primera vez, todo es grande, se cierne sobre él, incluso Dean es grande. Vuelve a sentirse pequeño, odia sentirse así. Se abraza, muerde su labio, talla su rostro, no debe llorar, pero su cuerpo tiene otros planes. Lágrimas silenciosas caen por sus mejillas.

Dean voltea a verlo, mira al niño tan triste, se acerca, lo abraza al decirle:

— Vamos a solucionarlo, todo estará bien. —

John quiere creerlo, necesita creerlo. Se abraza del cuello de Dean con todas sus fuerzas, se siente seguro y querido. Nuevamente siente al niño tomar control sobre él, es desplazado hacia atrás, es un espectador sin control sobre lo que pasa.

Pequeño John mira a Dean a los ojos, se limpia las lágrimas al preguntar:

— ¿Queles se mi papi? — John grita, intenta recuperar el control, exige:

— ¡No! ¡Di no Dean! — Dean le sonríe al niño, sabe que es el pequeño John, el seseo y las palabras mal pronunciadas lo delatan, le revuelve el cabello al decirle:

— Sí, seré tu papi hasta que esto termine. —

Pequeño John abraza con fuerza a Dean, le promete:

— Mi buen niño. — Dean le dice:

— Eres un buen niño John. —

John vuelve a decir:

— No. — No puede olvidar las palabras de la bruja, teme que perderá a Dean por esto. No puede perder a su hijo. No va a permitirlo. Escucha a su pequeño yo pedir:

— ¿Puedo palque? — Dean le dice:

— Claro amigo, primero vamos a proteger la habitación y luego iremos. —

Dean da a John unos plumones, le pide que dibuje en las hojas de un periódico lo que quiera, le da de comer un trozo de emparedado que quedó y jugo. Se dedica a poner las líneas de sal y las protecciones que se le ocurren, observa a John disfrutar de su comida y dibujar sin restricciones, escucha al niño contarle sobre su casa. Mira el reloj, falta menos de una hora para el anochecer. Termina su trabajo, John deja lo que está haciendo, le pregunta:

— ¿Vamos? —

Dean nota que el niño tiene salsa de tomate en el cabello, un pedazo de lechuga se desliza por su playerita, sonríe al decirle:

— Primero vas a tomar un baño. — John hace una mueca. — Si salimos así las hormigas van a perseguirte. — John dice:

— ¡No! Baño, baño. —

Dean pone agua en la bañera, lo suficiente para que el niño pueda limpiarse y jugar. Desviste al pequeño a pesar de las protestas, lo pone en la tina con burbujas. John parece contento, pero se pone feliz cuando Dean saca un patito de hule.

John comienza a jugar con el patito, pero le parece más divertido mojar a Dean. El joven cazador se ríe, le divierte tanto. Media hora después, John comienza a dormirse, lo saca de la tina, lo seca y viste. El niño se abraza a él, lo escucha decir:

— Noches De. —

Dean recuesta al niño en la cama, lo cubre, le da un beso en la frente al decirle:

— Buenas noches amigo. —

Observa el rostro inocente y tranquilo del niño. Estira su mano para acariciar su cabello, pero su teléfono suena. Lo toma de inmediato para que el infante no despierte, va al baño, responde sin cerrar la puerta:

— Miguel, ¿qué? — Escucha la voz del otro lado. — Una hora más, en un restaurante, lo tengo. Nos vemos allá. —

John siente control de nuevo sobre su ser, el dolor llega, aprieta con fuerza la manta. Ahora le duele más que en ocasiones anteriores. Se siente mejor momentos después. Mira alrededor, ve su bolsa, sale de la cama, se siente aliviado de ver sus pies tocar el suelo gélido, se cubre con la frazada. Toma su ropa. Dean sale del baño, ve a su padre quien ha regresado a la normalidad, le dice al pasar por su ropa:

— Voy a bañarme. —

Dean hace todo con prontitud y se escabulle en el baño. John observa a Dean, tiene que encontrar la manera de terminar con esto pronto.

John toma su diario, comienza a escribir en él. No logra concentrarse, no puede purgar de su sistema las emociones del niño. Talla su rostro, necesita un trago, tal vez diez botellas, quiere embriagarse para escapar. Desea alejar el sentimiento de sentirse seguro, amado, en casa, cálido, tener confianza en otra persona, se dice que está mal, debería ser él quien trasmitiera eso a sus hijos, no al revés. Lo peor de todo es que una parte de él desearía quedarse así, pequeño e ignorante de los monstruos. Se reprende, debe vengar a Mary, pero ¿qué pensaría Mary de esa venganza?


End file.
